movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan (live-action)
Peter Pan is an upcoming 2020 musical fantasy film directed by David Lowery, screenplay by Stephen Chbosky, and co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is a live-action reimagining of Disney's 1953 animated film of the same name, itself an adaptation of J.M. Barrie classic fairy tale. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Tom Holland as Peter Pan with Ella Purnell, Noah Jupe, Nathan Mack, Gary Oldman, Kevin McNally, Colin Firth, Kate Winslet and Kaley Cuoco as Tinkerbell. Plot Wendy( Ella Purnell) and her two brothers are amazed when a magical boy named Peter Pan (Tom Holland) flies into their bedroom, supposedly in pursuit of his rebellious shadow. He and his pixie friend, Tinkerbell (Kaley Cuoco) come from a far away land called Neverland, where children stay young forever. Enchanted, the kids follow him back. But when Pan's nemesis, the pirate Captain Hook (Gary Oldman) causes trouble, the kids begin to miss their old lives and must choose whether to grow up or to stay young. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Pan * Kaley Cuoco as Tinkerbell * Ella Purnell as Wendy Darling ** Hayley Atwell as Adult Wendy Darling * Noah Jupe as John Darling * Nathan Mack as Michael Darling * Gary Oldman as Captain Hook * Kevin McNally as Mr. Smee * Spencer List as Slightly * Jack Dylan Grazer as Nibs * Finn Wolfhard and Wyatt Oleff as The Twins * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Chubby * Jackson Robert Scott as Tootles * Colin Firth as George Darling * Kate Winslet as Mary Darling * Amber Midthunder as Tiger Lily * Gil Birmingham as The Indian Chief * Pixie Davies as Jane Darling Soundtrack * The Second Star to the Right by The Darkness and Pink * You Can Fly! by The Darkness and Pink * A Pirate's Life by Bruce Spence, Jacob Tomuri Septimus Caton, Dan Wyllie, Frank Whitten, and Frank Gallacher * Following the Leader by Spencer List, Jack Dylan Grazer, Finn Wolfhard, Wyatt Oleff, Jeremy Ray Taylor, and Jack Robert Scott * What Makes the Brave Man Brave by Gil Birmingham, Denis Moschitto, Fatih Akin, Johannes Krisch, Navid Negahban, J.B. Smoove, Akin Gazi, Adam Bousdoukos, and Dominique Deruddere * Your Mother and Mine by Ella Purnell * The Elegant Captain Hook by Gary Oldman, Kevin McNally, Bruce Spence, Jacob Tomuri Septimus Caton, Dan Wyllie, Frank Whitten, and Frank Gallacher * Never Smile at a Crocodile by Chris Rea Trailer File:Disney's PETER PAN Teaser Trailer Tom Holland, Millie Bobby Brown Live Action Concept Trivia * The film will feature "What Makes the Brave Man Brave?" as a replacement of the controversial song, "What Makes the Red Man Red?" as it was criticized for Native American racism and stereotypes. * In the IMAX version, the Neverland scenes are filmed with IMAX cameras, while London is filmed with regular cameras. Category:Disney Category:Remakes Category:Live Action Category:Musical Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:2020 films Category:IMAX Films Category:List of Disney Live-Action Remakes of Animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Movies